


Rock It, Rip It, Roll It

by amidtheflowers



Series: Darcyland April Fools Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: April Fools Fic, F/M, Oral Sex, Skate Kink, Smut, this fic is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: Darcy joining the Manhattan roller derby team ends up being a very, very good thing for Bucky. Maybe a little too good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> This is Day 8 of the DLAF Smut challenge: **Must Include Roller Skates**.
> 
> I'm gonna say a thing. This idea could not have come to life if the darling leftennant didn't kindly tell me that yes, in fact, roller skating Was a thing in the 30s-40s, around Bucky's time. She showed me pictures and everything, otherwise I was going to scrap this idea for lack of historical context. Soo...you know who to ~~blame~~ thank ;)
> 
> Enjoy xx

 

Bucky, Steve, and Natasha settled comfortably in the plastic seats, snagging the row that was closest to the front of the balcony. Their legs dangled a bit over the edge, watching the group down below on the arena stretch out their legs.

“You see Darcy?” Bucky asked, squinting through the crowd of women below. They were gliding gently, all clad in elbow guards and roller skates. He tried looking for the pearly white, laced-up skates he saw Darcy leave with when they left the tower together, but in the sea of similar skating garb it was difficult picking her out.

“Not yet. Probably still getting ready,” Steve offered. “Honestly, I can’t believe this still exists. I thought derby teams were gone long ago.”

“The Manhatten Mayhem team revived ten years ago,” said Natasha, leaning back in the seat and crossing on leg over the other. “As did the others, like the Brooklyn Bombshells they’re competing against today. Was roller skating a thing when you two were growing up?”

“A thing? It was a lifestyle,” Steve grinned. “Hell, there were posters everywhere to get folks to skate to work instead of drive in the city. Not to mention the outfits…”

“Ah, the outfits,” Bucky said fondly, tilting his head back in thought. “We went to these all the time, didn’t we Steve?”

“Sure did. Learned to skate ourselves, so we could take a stroll with a dame someday.”

Bucky snorted. “ _I_ learned. You fell. Repeatedly.”

“Even so, I still got the dates,” Steve said smugly, and Natasha quirked a brow.

“That you did. You know what this punk would do?” Bucky gave a pout, lowering his voice to a soft tenor. “‘Aw shucks ma’am, thank you so very much for helpin’ me up. I was trying to learn and well, looks I’m hopeless.’ Then he’d bat his eyes and look so very small, and girls would fall all over that.”

“Smart girls,” Natasha commented, sharing a small smile with Steve. “He’s a catch.”

“This is Darcy’s first competition, right?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, returning his attention to the arena. “My girl’s been practicing for weeks. This’ll be the first I see of her in action.”

As if the cosmos heard his words, Darcy suddenly skated out into the arena where her team was gathered. Bucky’s first reaction was to smile with excitement. His next was to look at her properly.

“Oh good god,” he breathed slowly. Bucky’s eyes may as well have popped from their sockets and rolled down by his feet. Because there Darcy was, laced up skates with legs for days in the shortest dress he’d seen in ages. Her hair was up in ponytail and covered with a helmet, elbows and knees heavily padded.

Bucky swallowed hard.

Darcy caught sight of him in the balcony and waved excitedly, and Bucky waved back with a grin. “Isn’t she something,” Bucky sighed, and Steve gave Bucky a knowing look.

“Yeah,” Steve smirked, glancing between Darcy and Bucky. “She’s definitely something.”

-

-

Darcy was grinning when she caught sight of Bucky, standing with Steve and Natasha outside the parking lot. His face lit up when she roller skated his way, fast in her haste, and collided into his open arms with a small squeal.

“Did you see that? Did you see _me?_ We WON, bitches! The Bombshells were super fucking fun, though. I can’t wait to see them play against the Queens.” Bucky was holding her extra tight, rocking her a little and making her feet glide on the pavement.

“We saw, doll. You were amazing,” Bucky said quietly into her hair. He pulled her into a kiss, mouth slanting over hers as he held her tight against his body. Darcy moaned softly as his tongue rolled against hers, pleasantly surprised but not at all complaining at Bucky’s enthusiasm. His hand slid down to squeeze her ass and grind his hips against hers, sucking on her lower lip before grazing it with his teeth. Darcy let out a soft gasp, shivering as their kiss quickly grew heated.

“Save it for the tower, you two,” Steve’s voice cut through the fog. Darcy pulled away first, smiling a little when Bucky’s mouth chased after hers before burying into her neck.

“Easy there, tiger, the kiddies are watching,” Darcy murmured. Bucky made a low noise of discontent, but pulled away to a safer distance and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to himself.

When they reached their car Darcy made to unlace the skates, but Bucky suddenly blurted, “You don’t have to take ‘em off right away, Darce. It’s just a car ride to the tower.”

“True, but it’ll make getting in and out of the car easier.” Darcy popped open the door and hiked herself up on the seat and began unlacing the roller skates. She glanced up at Bucky when he sighed a small, forlorn sigh as he watched her fingers move.

“…Unless you want them on?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, then cleared his throat loudly. “Nah, nothing like that. Just thought you could save the trouble,” Bucky coughed a bit, not meeting her eyes.

Darcy gave Bucky a strange look before returning to her skates.

-

-

The weeks went on as they as normal, but Darcy was starting to notice something quite…odd. A pattern. Something that was very, very telling.

Bucky started driving Darcy to her roller skating practices. That itself wasn’t strange, but the result once practice was over was what made Darcy start paying attention. He’d give her a hug once she skated out of the arena, telling her she skated beautifully, then would waste no time in finding a wall and pressing Darcy against it, kissing her within an inch of her life until a patron had to shoo them out.

It was more noticeable if Bucky wasn’t driving and was in the backseat with Darcy. His hands flew everywhere—stroking her waist, warm kisses along her neck and little nips against her skin as his fingers grazed the edge of her skating skirt. Someone would clear their throat and they’d be forced to pull apart, staring at each other as they breathed heavily. It surprised Darcy, because up until then Bucky (and Darcy, for that matter) were very private about their relationship and rarely went beyond chaste kissing when in public. This was a whole other ballpark.

It was when, after a practice they decided to grab dinner at a diner with the gang, that Darcy started making the connection.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Darcy gasped as Bucky pushed her harder against the end of the booth, kissing her neck while his hand slid underneath the little dress she’d worn during practice. He’d picked a remote booth in the diner, far from the counter and the few customers that were ordering their food. “Steve and— _mmmm_ —Nat will be back from the bathroom any minute.”

“That’s a whole minute we got to ourselves,” Bucky said into her ear, a soft growl that woke up parts of Darcy that really should not be awoken at such an inconvenient time and place. Her breath stuttered when Bucky’s fingers rubbed against her clit through her panties, making her lift her hips just fractionally, eager for relief and whimpering against his mouth.

“Should we just _get_ you two a room? Seriously, the PDA is way out of control,” Natasha’s voice brooked on disapproval, and Bucky sighed in frustration before pulling away from Darcy.

“If it has a skating arena, maybe,” Darcy cracked a smile, but then blinked and looked at Bucky curiously.

And continued to stare.

“What?” he asked.

“N…nothing. You want my pickles?”

Needless to say, the sex was fairly athletic that night.

But Darcy? She figured it out.

And Darcy had a plan.

-

-

“Darce, I’m home,” Bucky called from the living room, and Darcy pulled tight the last lace before tying the knot.

“I’m in the bedroom!” Darcy called back. She waited until she heard him stroll in, looking through the small gap in the bathroom door to watch Bucky sit down on the bed and start changing out of the tac gear. Once he was down to his undershirt and pants, Darcy opened the door.

She saw his back stiffen when he heard the soft glide of the skates roll over the hardwood floor. Darcy stopped in front of him, flashing Bucky a wide smile as his throat bobbed, looking at Darcy in her vintage dress and white, laced up roller skates.

“Hey babe. How was work?”

Bucky’s jaw was working, and Darcy fought not to smile. “Oh, you know. Hitting things. Saving dumbasses. Do you have practice today? I thought it wasn’t for two more days.”

“Nope,” Darcy popped the _p_ , her smile widening. “Just wanted to try out this new outfit. Got it from a thrift store. You like?”

“It’s beautiful.” Bucky’s hand lifted to run it down her hip, gripping her gently.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What about these?” Darcy lifted one skated foot and placed it on the bed between his spread thighs. “Brand new. Apparently it’s the same model they used to make in the thirties, can you imagine the coincidence?” Bucky swallowed hard, staring at her leg like he wanted to devour it. His eyes fixated from her calf to the roller skates, and Darcy heard victory sounds in her mind. Yep. He was totally into them.

“They’re—good. Good. You look…” Bucky’s eyes inched up from her skates to her leg, her torso, to her face, “really fucking good, doll.”

“You know, I thought so too,” Darcy smiled wryly, biting her lip as she let her foot drag up, skating over his thigh until she met the juncture of his leg. She had plans to take it further but suddenly Bucky’s hands dug into her waist and yanked her on her lap. “You have any idea what you’re doing to me, Darce?” he said quietly, eyes darkened with desire.

“I think seeing me with roller skates turns you on and we’re not leaving this room until we completely explore that.” Bucky growled and reached for Darcy’s lips but Darcy deftly pulled away, swiveling a little in front of him. “Ah-ah. Not yet. First order of business.”

Darcy slid to her knees and unzipped Bucky’s pants, and Bucky’s head fell back with a loud groan as Darcy stroked him. His fingers tightened against the bedsheets when she flicked her tongue against his tip, meeting his eyes with a grin, and circled her tongue around him before swallowing him down.

Bucky’s hips lifted helplessly as Darcy’s lips slid over him, swirling her tongue over him. Hands buried in her soft hair, Bucky’s breath was coming shorter and shorter. “Fuck. _God_ , Darcy…” Darcy hummed around him and his whole body jerked, groaning.

Suddenly Bucky pushed her away, and before Darcy could let out an indignant retort Bucky grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up and onto the bed, pinning her beneath him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Bucky growled, grabbing behind her knees and pushing her legs up. “You wear these pretty little things on your feet, I want them over my shoulders while I eat you out.”

“Holy shit,” Darcy gasped as Bucky gave a long lick along her slit, and Darcy thanked past-Darcy for foregoing the panties for this. She was writhing in minutes, one finger curling insistently inside her while Bucky’s tongue swirled patterns over her clit, changing the pressure and tempo just right so she was trembling against him. Her breath rose in higher pitch but Bucky didn’t relent, moving against her until she was crying out, Bucky’s name hot on her lips as he coaxed her through waves of pleasure.

Darcy felt Bucky’s lips press light kisses on the inside of her thighs before crawling over her body. Darcy tried pushing down his pants with her feet but the rollers proved useless. Bucky’s mouth curled into a grin as he got rid of the pants, then grabbed each skated ankle and hiked them over his shoulders when he knelt on the bed.

They moaned as he slid into her. “Any other kink I should know about?” Darcy panted as Bucky thrusted into her, deep and fast. “You know, for future reference.”

“Don’t know yet. Didn’t know about this one til you rolled out onto the derby,” Bucky replied. He hit a spot inside her that had her back arching, hips rolling to meet his as she whimpered.

“Do that again, oh my god. Bucky… _ohhhh, fuck_ …”

“You like that?”

“I love it. Oh,” Darcy gasped when Bucky shifted position, leaning over her with her knees against the mattress and Bucky sliding even deeper inside her. She clawed at his shoulders, drawing him closer until they both groaned in pleasure.

Bucky collapsed on top of her, panting against her neck. Darcy linked her ankles together, taking care that the roller skates weren’t digging into his back.

“That,” said Darcy breathlessly, “was _awesome_. I should have joined the Gotham Girls Roller Derby _years_ ago.”

Bucky chuckled against her shoulder before rolling off of her. “Maybe,” he murmured. “For now, I think there’s a few other things we can do with those skates on.”

As Darcy learned through the rest of the night, Bucky liked all sorts of things with the roller skates still on.

**Author's Note:**

> The Gotham Girls Roller Derby Team is an actual thing that exists in New York. It's run by some amazing folks and their names are even more awesome! [Here's](http://www.gothamgirlsrollerderby.com/) where you can check it out. :)


End file.
